Jealousy
by Holly The Future Author
Summary: But Katara had to butt her ass in just because she saw us two alone together! Now a more developed story. Lots and lots of Taang :P
1. Interrupted

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. All rights belong to Nickelodean and the creators of the show.**

**This is my second fanfic :D yay. My first one sucks cause I accidently uploaded it before I was done with it, but you can still read the first draft if you want (I say ',and' in about every sentence. It's called Hope :).**

**I ship Taang. I'm sort of for Zutara, only because it goes along with Taang. I also ship Sokka/Sukki (dunno the ship name?). I just don't believe Katara and Aang belong together for the same reasons everyone else does. Also, Katara isn't my favorite character in the series, so whenever I write about her she's always just the one that gets in the way of Toph and Aang's relationship, like this one for example :)**

* * *

_In the winter, I always have to put my head down whenever the __**snow**__ blows in my face._

It sucks. It just really sucks. I can never get a chance with this kid! I mean, I know we're in the middle of a war and everything, but it's been way too long! You'd think by now he'd know that I like him, but he doesn't. He's too busy looking at that _Sugar Queen_.

I can't help it if I'm only the same age as him. I forgot that I had to be at least a couple years older. There's no way I can compete with this girl. Especially when its fighting over an air-head.

Let's take last week for an example: It was a slow day that day. We didn't have any big life-changing adventure to do, surprisingly, so Aang and I could finally catch up on his earthbending.

Honestly, I really enjoy teaching Twinkle Toes how to earthbend. It's the only time that I can truly spend time with him without anyone else getting in the way. Just me and him. No one else. I thought it was going to be a really nice day. It would just be the two of us; alone, for the first time. But things just didn't work out that way.

She just_ had_ to pass us for some stupid reason that I don't care about. Whatever the reason was, it didn't seem that important.

Then, she had to say, "Hi, Aang!" with that girly, high-pitched voice she has whenever she's with him. I felt Aang's heartbeat strengthen and accelerate at the same time, all too visible for my feet.

I dropped my head at that point. I felt a chill travel down my spine. I didn't know if that was from my jealousy or from the weather. Being blind, and all, I couldn't tell what the forecast was very easily.

Out of nowhere, I hear him call my name.

"Toph?" he asked.

I didn't really know how to respond without giving away any of my jealousy.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay!"

I really didn't mean to yell like that. That's just how it came out.

I went back to teaching mode as fast as I could so I could pretend that nothing ever happened. I was back in my stance before he could say anything back. I'm sure he was confused about why I was acting so weird. Boys are so clueless!

Yeah, that day sucked, too. Today, believe it or not, was worse then that.

So it all started with a simple "Hey!" from the Sugar Queen. It pissed me off: Alone with Aang without giving him an earthbending lesson - I thought I was dreaming! We were having a normal conversation! But _Katara_ had to butt her ass in just because she saw us two alone together. It pissed me off.

"I was talking! You were interrupting," I snapped loud and clear.

For a second, I thought she left - but no. That was too good to be true.

"Oh. . . I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

A larger vibration was sent through my legs (I was sitting with them crossed). She had to sit right in between us!

"Nothing that's anything important."

I had to force my mouth shut after that comment. Instead of the pain coming out of my mouth, it wanted to leak out of my eyes.

I got up and marched off. I know I shouldn't of, but I had to. I couldn't just sit there and cry like some kind of whimp!

I imagined Aang and Katara having looks on their faces like they thought I was crazy. It just made me even more sad.

_("What the hell did you do that for?" Aang asked, narrowing his eyes._

_"Do what?" Katara asked, supposevly being oblivious.)_

* * *

**So, that's it for the first one! This definately isn't a oneshot. There'll be lots more so I can actually get to their relationship and add some fluff to their lives :)**

**The quote just sounds cool. It's supposed to resemble a blizzard during a cold winter day. The wind (air) and the snow (water) are together during a blizzard, while the ground (earth) has to be buried under the snow. Although, the quote I made is about a person walking through a blizzard, but only so it's alittle similar to the first situation Toph explains about.**

**Review??**


	2. The Little Things

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. All of the rights belong to Nickelodean and the creators of the show.**

**I'm gonna put this in 3rd person POV, just for the sake that I want the story to get more serious now. Usually, I'm not good at first person when it comes to other kinds of things. So hopefully I can still level out the humor and the upcoming romance. Enjoy :)**

* * *

The little blind earthbender longed to stare at someone like the avatar, but she knew that that was never going to happen. She didn't think it was fair: The fact that Aang can look at Katara whenever he pleases without her ever knowing - and she doesn't even know what Katara looks like. Probably a lot better looking then she thought she was. . .

All of her other senses worked just fine, but being born blind was always something she had frowned upon. Usually, it was the little things that were disadvantages. She couldn't read or write, be able to tell how good-looking a person is, or be able to see those expressions on people's faces when they're feeling a strong emotion. All she had to rely on for "seeing" was her earthbending, and all it was was feeling vibrations in the ground. That wasn't always 100% accurate when it came to the "little things".

One day, this blind earthbender was teaching the avatar about that very element. The two of them were in a lush forest with the most lively atmosphere that they have seen in a long time. In the times like those, it was very hard to see an area of wildlife that was not destroyed by the Fire Nation.

This day, Toph was trying to mainly focus on Aang's stance. It was so easy to the both of them that it was ridiculous. She was only going over it for the hundredth time so that they could just get it over with. She wanted to skip all of the hard work and start to finally get some time alone with him. Aang was oblivious to the fact that she was crushing on him deeply, but on the inside, he had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach whenever he did these kind of things with her. That was why he was avoiding time alone with her for so long. Ever since they had that talk back at her house in Gaoling a few weeks ago, he would get that feeling.

"Wider," she said placidly. Toph sighed, and waited for him to correct it - even though it was fine the way it was. This wasn't the kind of day she was planning to have when she woke up this morning.

Aang was smart enough to know that you can't talk back to Toph. Especially when she's the teacher.

He wasn't sure why she took several steps closer to him. It's not like she could see was his stance looked like. He only stood there nervously. . .

Even though her eyes had no use, they were still really pretty. When she got close enough, the green sparkle in her eyes could be seen behind her thick black hair that hung over her face.

Nothing else could be commented about his stance. Since she hated being wrong, she said nothing, and walked back to the other side of the clearing in the forest. She had no idea that the guy she liked was checking her out.

"Hi, Aang!"

The voice of Katara rang in both of their ears. Both of them had no idea why she was taking a random stroll through a forest she doesn't know about. How could she be that bored?

The only reason that Aang did not reply was because he was trying to figure out what she was doing in the forest. All he was, was confused.

When he finally let it go, he put his eyes back on Toph, who had a weird look on her face. Her head was looking straight down at her feet. Her hair was burying her whole face, so he had no way of telling what was wrong.

"Toph?" he asked. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay!"

Now, he was even more confused. What is she angry about? Does she really hate him that much?

* * *

A couple of days after that lesson, both of them finally got at least a little hope in their lives.

It was nearing nightfall back at their campsite. It was located in a grassy plain, not too far from the forest. There was still lots of life in anything that was there. The grass was green and healthy, the ground was nice and soiled, and all of the small scattered plants nearby were full of nutrients. Any flowers that were open were beginning to close up for the night.

Katara, Sokka, Aang and Toph just finished their dinner - the last meal of the night before they go to sleep. There wasn't much else to do afterwords until the sun went fully below the horizon.

The two siblings left right after eating to clean up. Aang helped Katara clean the night before, so it was Sokka's turn this time.

Aang and Toph were the two left sitting together next to the fire pit.

They had remained silent for a good long while. Both of them didn't know how to strike a conversation without making it awkard.

Aang was the first one to speak up:

"So. . . are you gonna give me another lesson tomorrow?"

The question wasn't all that great. She would think that after practicing earthbending at the same time of day, every day for this long, he would know that they were going to keep doing that for a while until he masters it.

"We practice earthbending everyday, Twinkle Toes," she said, as a matter-of-factly, trying to pretend to "watch" the red-hot embers lifting off of the already-burnt wood in the pit.

Her unintentional humor made his stomach kick in. His cheeks felt like they were hotter then usual. What was he blushing about? He didn't feel embarrassed. . .

"Hey!"

Aang had to scootch over a few inches to make herself fit in between him and Toph, which sort of irritated him, a bit. He was starting to like that feeling whenever he was with Toph. It was starting to feel good inside, once he got comfortable with it.

"I was talking! You were interrupting," Toph ordered Katara as another way of saying 'Shut Up' or 'Leave'.

He didn't even think to look to see what kind of face Katara was making. He was too much caught up with Toph. So much, that he began to worry.

"Oh. . . I'm sorry. What were you saying?" she asked, trying to be the polite one.

"Nothing that's important."

That feeling in his stomach slowly burned and felt bad instead of good. This must be all Katara's fault that she was acting in such a way towards him.

"What the hell did you do that for?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Do what?" she asked, supposevly being oblivious.

* * *

**Hope you liked my second chapter! Stay tuned for more, where things'll get more intense :P**

**Reviews are always appreciated :)**


	3. Chasing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. All of the rights belong to Nickelodean and the creators of the show.**

**Before I begin, may I say that the Superbowl Trailer for The Last Airbender was **_**awesome??**_** The bending is incredible, the avatar state is cool, and you can see Appa in the upper-left hand corner in one shot. I'm so excited for the movie this summer!**

**Anyway, here's the third chapter :P**

* * *

He knew that he would have no luck finding Toph with only his eyes. He needed to rely on his earthbending: the very thing that she has taught him. But he wasn't nearly as good with vibrations as she was. He knew that it was still going to be difficult.

Where would she hide - in the forest? There's really no other place to go.

He couldn't help but be worried. What if she went too far? What if Katara really hurt her?

He rapidly walked across the campsite, which was located in a meadow, to go back in the forest. In the night, it looked pretty frightening. All you could see was the tops of the trees. Everything else was a large, black shadow.

When he entered, he immediately heard the sounds of many different types of animals chirping. They varied in pitch; some were high, and some were low. Some of them were louder then others. Some were really annoying.

Well, he can't rely on hearing to find her.

"Toph?" he asked. He had to be extra loud over the noises of the critters.

Being in the forest reminded him of the swamp, when he first layed his eyes on her. This forest was sort of similar, only there wasn't as much water. And Toph was actually real this time.

Even though the Toph he saw in the swamp was only a spirit, she was still so beautiful in that dress. . .

"Toph?" he repeated.

He kept on forward. Leaves and a few twigs crunched under his feet. He couldn't tell where he was walking. The only thing illuminating the forest was the moon, but even that was very dim under all of the trees.

The more deeper he walked in the forest, the more quieter it sounded. It could be because of the time, but he had a weird feeling about it. Nothing really seemed different in this part of the forest, accept maybe there was more water in the air. He could smell the steam from each breath that he took.

"Toph?"

This time, he didn't have to yell to hear himself call her name. The silence was calming, and so was the air. It kept getting thicker and thicker. Eventually, the steam turned into fog that came up to his waist. Now, there was no way of knowing what was ahead of him. It really made him concentrate on the vibrations. But there were so many, he didn't know which one was which! How would he know which one is Toph's? Would the vibrations be weeker? Stronger?

Something caught his ear: He heard the sound of trickling water.

With his waterbending, he moved the fog out of his path, but very carefully. He didn't want to startle Toph if she was there.

But she wasn't. Instead, there was a small waterfall to his left. The water trickled down some jagged, yet pretty rocks, into a small pool of water. To his right, the water flowed out in the form of a creek. There was no telling where it ended, but he knew that this is where it began.

He decided that it was necessary to take a break for a moment. He felt like he has been walking for hours, when really it has only been a few minutes. He felt like he was so far from everybody, like he was being shut out from the world just to relax for a moment. The place was all so peaceful.

Smaller trees surrounded the little pool of water that looked like it could only hold a few people at the most. Beautiful exotic flowers entangled around all of the trees like a decoration. They varied in shapes, sizes and color. If it looked so pretty now, he wondered what the flowers looked like when they were bloomed.

"What are you doing here, Twinkle Toes?"

The sound of her voice was so. . . soothing. It made him melt in the very spot he stood. He closed his eyes in relief.

"I was looking for you," he explained, hiding the weird feeling that he was feeling again.

"You passed me a long time ago. You must've not heard me over all of those birds."

"Oh," he sighed, feeling unoccomplished to not of felt her vibrations. "I guess not."

Both of them stood there for a moment. The beauty of the forest he was in almost made him forgot why he was looking for Toph in the first place. He was so busy admiring it.

"Well, we should probably head back. . ."

"Wait a minute!" he yelled, louder then he intented. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

This is when he finally turned around. Toph looked. . . different, somehow. Did she do something with her hair?

"About what?"

She really hoped that he wasn't going to talk to her about him and Katara.

"It's about Katara."

Toph put on that same look on her face whenever Katara was brought up. It wasn't quite sad or mad, but it certainly wasn't good. He had no idea what that emotion was that she was having.

He waited for Toph to say something back, but she had no comment. Especially for someone like Toph, it was surprising.

"What about her?" she asked in a monotone.

"I talked to her after you left. I don't think she's gonna do that anymore," he said.

"Do what?"

He honestly didn't know what it was, exactly. It was just whenever she came in when they were alone. . .

"You know. . . butt in?"

Toph still didn't say anyting. She kept her head down, looking at her feet.

"We're alone, now," he remdined her.

She lifted her head a few inches.

* * *

**I know these chapters are getting a whole lot different then my first one, but hopefully these are equally as good. I'm still trying to throw in some comic-relief, stuff like that..**

**Soo yeah, stay tuned :)**


	4. Protective

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. All of the rights belong to Nickelodean and the creators of the show.**

**my 1st shot at romance :)**

* * *

"Well. . . there's a reason, actually, that I wanted to spend time alone with you."

"What is it?" Aang asked, tilting his head.

She hezitated. She never expected it to be this hard to tell a person that you liked them. She could feel her own blood rushing to her cheeks.

"Um. . . nevermind."

Aang felt that thing again in his stomach. He tried to think of things in his head that coud possibly be answers to why Toph wanted to be alone with him: Because Katara noticed that they never spend time together so she made her talk to him? She wanted to show him an awesome earthbending move that she only wants him to know about? She wanted to tell him a secret about another person in the group? He could think of all of these questions, but still avoided what he knew to be the true reason why. But, he still found it necessary to bug her about it so she could say if for herself.

"No, really, what were you going to say?"

Toph walked past him, ignoring his question. She attempted to change the subject:

"Is there water around here?"

"Yeah, there's a little waterfall right in front of you," he answered.

"That's what I thought. It's almost as annoying as those fricken birds," she mumbled.

"I think it looks beautiful." He couldn't contain himself from saying it. With Toph standing in the middle of it all, it completed it.

"Too bad I can't see it."

Toph kept moving forward. If he were to let her fall in the water, he might never forgive himself. He knew for a fact that Toph wouldn't.

So, with that in mind, he walked up behind her and held onto her short arms. Her skin was unnaturally hot. She was short enough for her hair bun to tickle the side of Aang's jawline. He never knew how soft her hair felt until now, or how good she smelled this close.

"What are you doing?" she asked bluntly.

"If you would've taken another step, then you would be in the water," he told her.

"I thought you said there was only a little waterfall in front of me."

"Well, yeah, but there's a small pool beside it, and that flows as a creek to the right of us," he explained clumsily. "And the pool of water is probably too deep for you."

"Too deep for me?" she asked. "I'm sure I can handle it."

She tried to shrug off his grip, even though she liked it inside. She wanted it to look like she didn't care and could handle anything, when honestly, she was terrified of swimming in any kind of water. No matter if it was four feet deep for four hundred. It doesn't make a difference to her. Swimming in water is swimming in water.

Again, and again, she tried to pick up any vibrations of water right in front of her, but nothing bounced back. It was like it was absorbing it. If she fell in that pool, then she would be truly blind and vulnerable. She could not handle that.

"Toph."

He firmed his grip on her. His hands were so warm. She didn't think that she's felt her hands before, but they felt bigger then they normally would be. Maybe she shouldn't have underestimated him. He's grown a whole lot more then she did.

"I would back up, but you're in the way," she stated.

"Oh, right, sorry," he said quickly. At once, he let go of her arms and took a few steps back. He couldn't believe that he didn't let go of her sooner. Something held him back, but he didn't know quite what it was yet.

Toph was sort of dissapointed for letting herself say that. When she turned around, he started to talk again:

"So what should we do, now that we have time together?"

A yawn escaped her mouth before she saw it coming. How could she be tired already? She's supposed to spend the night with Aang, she can't be tired now!

"Oh. . . are you tired?"

"No, we can do something," she said.

If she was tired, then he really just wanted her to sleep. He didn't want her staying up to be with him by any means. He knew that wasn't fair to her. There could be other times they could do something.

"It's a long walk back," he reminded her.

Come to think of it, she really did need a good few hours of sleep, since she hasn't gotten any in so long. Lately, she's been having too much on her mind to be able to fall asleep. When she did fall asleep, she would always have some strange dream, either good or bad, and then wake up right afterwords. It was never a calming, relieving one.

"Okay," she approved, after she thought about it. "As long as we can walk together."

"Did you really think that I was going to leave you and let you walk through a forest at night by yourself?" Aang's sense of protection made Toph feel loved. She felt a warm, fuzzy feeling inside. No one has ever been so concerned about her, before. Accept maybe her crazy parents, of course.

Suddenly, she felt his hand slip into hers.

Aang didn't really know what he was doing. He felt like it was right to hold Toph's hand. He didn't know if it was in a friendly way or much more then that. But he tried to convince himself that he saw Toph as a good friend and nothing more. He wasn't very successful.

* * *

**Alright, that isn't a whole lot of romance, but I promise I'll get to it! Much more coming soon (:**


	5. Change

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. All of the rights belong to Nickelodean and the creators of the show.**

**Sorry if it's been awhile since I've updated, if you really care haha. I was busy writing Valentine's Day (modern Taang) which I highly recommend to check out on my profile : P**

* * *

He thought that he had this thing with Katara, but until now, he had always guessed that she felt the same way. Now that he's holding Toph's hand, he started to think that Katara had no feelings to give back. Perhaps Katara was never the right girl for him, but frankly, he didn't really care at the moment. After a few seconds, he pushed all of the pondering away for another time. He wanted to focus on what he had right in front of him, and that person was Toph.

Toph was ecstatic. All of the addrenaline was building up in her white porcelin cheeks. The red color was not hard to miss, but she wasn't aware of what Aang saw. She thought she was doing a good job at hiding her nervousness. Alas, it was useless.

Aang didn't know wether to acknowledge it or not. They have been standing much longer then they should. He didn't want things to get more awkward then they already were. He forced himself to walk back the way they came. He didn't think about letting go of her hand. It never seemed like an option at the time.

There was nothing that the both of them could think of to talk about. Everything was already established. Unless they wanted to repeat themselves, they found no other choice but to be silent. Toph was waiting if Aang was going to make another move, but all he was thinking about was how to make the situation less awkward. He has held her hand before, but this time felt so different. He didn't know if it was because it has been a while, or he's having mixed feelings about her that he couldn't figure out yet.

Aang scanned the extravegant forest again. He couldn't get rid of the theory that there was something weird about the place. There were exotic creatures everywhere (most of them were birds resting in the trees, but sometimes he would catch small mammals scurrying throughout the trees). Some of the species could not be determined - not even from a guy like the avatar, who has lived for over a hundred years. It looked like some of them were completely foreign.

One of the little critters ran through their path and brushed against Toph's feet:

"What was that?"

They stopped walking. The mammal must have been just as big as her foot, but that was all they could get out of it. It didn't even make a sound accept when it stepped on the old, dry leaves that were stuck to the ground.

"I don't really know. Some kind of animal. . ."

Toph sighed, still shaken up from the sudden incident. "Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"Is that my new nickname?" he asked.

"Nah," she said, flicking her hand in the air. "I'll still call you Twinkle Toes."

Both of them chuckled, but the humor died quickly. Toph made up a question in her hand that she meant to ask a while ago when they were back at that 'watery place'.

"Why are you holding my hand?" It's not that she doesn't want him to. She just wanted to know if it was only a friendly gesture or more then that.

"Oh. . . I'm sorry," he left his grasp and took back his hand.

Toph mentally kicked herself for asking that. He took it the wrong way, but it was her own fault. She was the one that chickened out on telling him that she liked him. She knew if she didn't act fast, then he would be taken by that _Sugar Queen_.

A yawn slipped out of her mouth. He didn't want Aang to know that she was tired because then she would lose all of the time with him that she's worked for. She didn't think she was going to get another oppurtunity like this, and she was throwing it all away. The thought of that only pushed her harder to reveal her true feelings before it was too late. She knew he was going to comment on her yawn.

"You still tired?"

The way he spoke made her feel so. . .

"Because we should keep moving if you want to go to sleep."

_Dreamy._

"Aang. . ." She had to close her eyes to say it: "I have to tell you something."

She cringed. How could this really be happening? It's a disaster waiting to strike. But yet, the other half of her was saying that this was totally right. It made her so confused and nervous all at the same time.

"Yeah?"

Here it was. The disaster.

Toph froze.

It seemed like she was silent for minutes at a time. For Toph, the time felt like it was fast-forwarding. In other words, she felt like she was standing there for a lot longer then Aang even thought. The shocked look on her face made him question in his mind, but it also made him sort of nervous. He had no idea what was going on.

"Uh. . . umm. . ."

Aang scratched his head and acted like this wasn't weird at all. "Forget what you were going to say, again?"

The whole time she was stuck there, Katara raced through her mind. It drained all of the hope that she was pumped up with before she left. She gave a quick nod. Words weren't going to come out unless they were going to tell him how she felt about him. The time was now. There wasn't going to be another chance.

It was right when Aang continued to walk down the path empty handed. The words fell out too fast and it was hard to understand over some of the noises the animals were making.

"Ilikeyou!"

He looked over his shoulder, "What?"

As a matter of fact, he did hear what she said. He just didn't want to believe it. If he heard wrong, then he would be making too many assumptions. The questions rolled out in his head, despite that. The main one was if he felt the same way.

"I-like-you," she pronounced.

He flung his head back in front of him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did Toph just say that she _liked_ him? How could that be possible? Toph of all people? Did he feel the same way, or did he still like Katara?

He stopped himself there.

He still had to have her confirm it.

"Like, as in?"

She hezitated. "What do you mean?"

"Like, 'like as a friend'? Or. . . 'like-like'?"

The answer came to her instantly in her head. She knew that she had feelings for him and it's been for a while. She didn't have to waste her time questioning it anymore. The hard part was, was admitting it to him.

". . . The second one."

A wave of realization crashed over him.

He turned around at those words like it was an automatic thing. Katara was non-existant now that he had Toph in front of him, confessing her feelings right to his face. Now, that takes a lot of guts, even for her. It was a step-up for Toph. What it did was shine her strength.

Aang didn't care about anything else except for Toph, now. All of the weird feelings he's been having all make sense. It was like they were trying to tell him something, all along.

"I like you, too."

Toph's face lit up with joy.

The question, now, is what they were going to do next. They had confessed that they like each other in the middle of a weird and unknown forest in the middle of the night. Now what do they do? Forget about it and keep walking back to camp? Or are they going to take more action on this?

"I thought that you liked Katara."

Her expression went down a few notches.

After how rude she's been to her, why would he want to be with Katara? It sounded proposturous, despite the fact that he told himself he loved her not too long ago. That was before Toph came along, which wasn't long ago at all, but she has been here long enough. Now that he knows of these feelings, he realized that he was slowly not paying as much attention to Katara as she wanted. That was why she kept interrupting him and Toph in the first place. He called it selfishness. He also called it unnessesary to assume something like that. Maybe he liked Katara at one time, but he knew that it was no more.

"No, of course not," he denied. "Even though I didn't notice it until now, I've kind of liked you for a while. . ."

"Yeah, me too - but I was aware of it."

Toph recounted in her head how many times she reminded herself of how much she truly liked the airbender. Without a doubt, she was always aware of it. It only proved to her more that boys are clueless.

His hand went back into hers when she least expected it. It interrupted all of her thoughts. That's what finally made her calm down.

Aang intertwined his fingers with hers and rubbed her knuckles a few times before continuing their long walk. They went into the forest as friends, and now they're walking out as a couple. Now it wasn't just the mammals and all of the surroundings that were weird, it was what went on whenever they entered it

What is up with this damn forest? Toph asked herself.

. . . Though, why should she complain?

"Soo. . . does that make us. . . together?" He knew that wasn't the right word for it.

Luckily, Toph was able to help him out with it.

"You mean, like: Boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yeah. . ."

Aang smiled to himself. A warm feeling settled in his stomach. This time, he was aware of what it was.

* * *

**I know, I really need to get on with the story, but I'm sure that it would sound worse if I rushed it all. **

**but now, since they're finally going out, the fluffiness is going to come even sooner. Promise!**


	6. Appearance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. All of the rights belong to Nickelodean and the creators of the show.**

**I wasn't expecting to keep this story going this far, so I'm basically making this up as I go. Hopefully it'll all work out:**

* * *

Yeah, the whole thing was awkward. I was too much of a chicken shit to do or say anything. I've never had a boyfriend before - let alone any friends until him and the gaang showed up at my doorstep. It's not something that I could just learn overnight, I knew it took experience to be smooth and I knew I wasn't one of those kinds of people. I couldn't even make an attempt! I was silent the whole way back.

Don't get me wrong, the holding hands part was nice. It's not something that someone like me does every day. I was glad, in a way, that Aang wasn't rushing anything. I'm not someone that likes to get out of my comfort zone. . . maybe that's why I was having such a hard time with this new. . . _couple_ ordeal.

I have no idea how long we were walking for, but it had to be pretty damn long. I don't know about him, but it seemed like we were walking for hours. I know I'm probably exaggerating, but after awhile, I was really getting tired of sticks and stones pricking at my feet every step I took. The earth was completely covered. It blurred my vision. It was like I was walking in the desert all over again.

The only upside that I could see coming was one: I was going out with Aang, who I have been crushing on ever since we started this life-changing journey. And two: I can rub all of it in Katara's face when we got back.

A few billion years later, we finally reached the end of the forest (I was really sick of the place by that time.). I could barely feel the whole camp again. Despite the blurriness, I knew that it was there, and that meant there was solid, exposed ground ready to be slept on. It was a shame that the alone time with Twinkle Toes was already over with, but there _has_ to be more times that we can have together. I figured that it wouldn't be much of a problem anymore, since we're dating now, so Katara wouldn't want to inferfere. I kept telling myself that in my head to keep my hope out of the gutter. For this night, it worked, but only because the day was over. Sokka and Katara were sleeping in their water-tribe tent. I guess they didn't really care where we were, or even if we got in trouble or not.

The palms of my feet finally reached the smooth grass. I could see again.

Getting over my reliefness, Aang and I stopped walking when we reached the fire pit that was behind the tent and beside Appa. I faced my body towards Aang. Our hands were still intertwinded. I didn't want to let go, and I got the feeling by now that he didn't either. I felt an assurance in the pit of my stomach that he really meant it when he said that he liked me, too.

"Goodnight, Toph."

There was that dreamy voice again. I felt my heart stop again when he used that tone of voice. I sent the same thing back to him:

"Goodnight, Aang."

I think Aang felt the same thing I did. I picked up some weird vibrations from him. I've never sensed anything like it. It was something new - I had no idea what it was. All I knew, was that it fell into the category of addrenaline.

What he did was so sudden, that I flinched when I felt his arms wrap around me. I really had to get used to the boyfriend-girlfriend thingy.

It was a simple hug. I put my arms around his waist and he had his arms around my back, resting his forearms on my shoulders. My head was on his chest. That's how short I am compared to him. It's not that neither of us minded. I just haven't noticed that Aang was so much taller then I am since I've never gotten this close to him before. And let me tell 'ya: For someone that I've thought the past few weeks to be this fancy dancer with the lightest footsteps on the planet, he didn't seem to be like that at all when I got to really feel what he was like.

Our grip around each other loosened, but we still didn't let go. It was kind of a thing between us, I figured. I got this urge to do something really strange. It erkted me after a few seconds that I wasn't going to do anything about it. So, again, at the last minute, I decided to go along with what I wanted.

When our grip on each other was just about to seperate for good, I took back his hands before they could slip away.

I took in every detail of his hands as I could for the closest sense to sight. I figured to do this, I should let one of his hands go.

"What are you doing?"

I ignored his silly question. It's not something that I could explain without making it all awkward again. If I was going to do this, I wanted to do it comfortably.

I wanted to start off with his palm. It was incredibly smooth. I traced the lines that were engraved in his skin and it guided me to the front side of his hand. Just like the back of his hand, it was really smooth, but I could still feel the muscle he had in them. He had strong knuckles that began each four of his fingers. I wrapped my right hand around the side of his hand and around his thumb. My other hand traced each finger up and down.

Next, I traveled up his arm. Even on his tricep, you could feel muscle. His training to be a fully realized avatar evidently has great effects. His bicep was even better. I've never felt anything like this before, only because I've never done anything like this before. So really, I had no idea what muscles felt like. They were strong, no doubt. They felt as hard as rock, like my own element.

His shoulder was firm. It was nice to hold onto. With our great height difference, I had to reach a little higher then I wanted. I haven't even got to his face yet, and I was already having trouble reaching him.

It was like he read my mind.

I thought he was just going to lean lower for me, but he kept going down until he was sitting in the grass. I follwed up on this, figuring his intentions. I knew now that he knew what I was doing. It made me feel even more relaxed then I was about the situation.

Once I was situated, I reached my hands back to him. They were soon interrupted by something I never thought about. One of my hands bumped into his knee. From what I could tell, he had his legs crossed. I have to admit, it was kind of weird sensing what his legs felt like. Some people would probably say that it should be the other way around, but by now, he didn't care a bit.

Something was weird about his stomach that I've never heard of before. I thought that there was somthing wrong with it. I could feel six hard muscles in three rows that went all the way up to his chest. I noticed the rise and fall of my hand every time I went over one. By this time, I was really considering dropping all of the gay nicknames I gave him over the past few weeks.

His chest was so. . . interesting. I've never been in direct contact with another human heart before. The vibrations didn't have to travel through the earth in order to be heard. I could feel it through my own hand. It had a rhythm that I've never heard of. It was that same type of addrenaline. I didn't want to leave that spot until I figured out what emotion it was, but I knew that I couldn't stay there forever. I had one more thing to explore before I was done for the night. It made me sort of nervous. I knew what his body looked like up to this point, but I still didn't know what his face looked like. I kept having those thoughts race through me for every inch that I got closer to it.

I was up to his neck. My palms were on each side of it. They went up and stopped when I felt the bottom tip of his ears. The thing that I could figure out was why I didn't feel any hair yet. I pushed it aside, for now.

His face was, once again, smooth. I couldn't feel one blemish on his cheeks, but I did feel two dents in the back of them. I knew that that had to be something unique about him. I was going to remember that part of him for every time I thought about his appearance.

I decided to take a different route and go all the way up to his forehead to work my way down. I could feel where his wrinkles would be if he were to raise his eyebrows, unless that was something else. I extended my fingers out, and there was still no hair. I went up to his head: no hair.

I didn't have to ask. I knew he saw the confused look on my face. It wasn't that I didn't like it, I was just surprised. I thought that everyone grew hair unless they were old. . . yet, I still heard him chuckle.

"I'm a monk," he explained in a soft tone. Neither of us wanted the two siblings waking up and interrupting us again. "And once you've mastered airbending, the monks would tattoo an arrow on your head, arms, back and legs."

"I couldn't even tell," I told him. "Your skin is so damn smooth."

He chuckled again, still keeping his voice down.

Now, it was time to continue. I tried to feel around for an arrow on his head, but I couldn't feel a thing. It must be a part of his skin by now, since he must've got it done over a hundred years ago. I figured that I should skip it and move on.

I traced my thumbs on both of his eyebrows: the only hair that I've felt on his body so far. They shaped his eyes perfectly. I knew I couldn't just poke him in the eye to feel them, so I traced around them. He protected his eyes with his eyelids to let me explore them as much as I could (I was extra careful with his eyelashes). I felt him take a really deep breath. It sounded like he was being calmed by something.

His nose was also really interesting. I thought that all noses were the same (thus, saying, I thought all noses looked exactly like mine), but Aang's is totally different then mine. Mine has a distinct point at the end for extra good smelling, but Aang's has more of a round tip. It's funny to think about, but I just find it plain cool. It was like his nose had no rough edges on it.

My finger dipped down the center of his nose that separated his nostrils, and I was at the very top of his lip. I felt a dip in the middle of it, giving him two lines on each side. I had the same thing on my lips, but his was definately more prominent.

It was so soothing: the feeling of his smooth, fully shaped lips. . . It made me take in a calming breath or two. Maybe three - or four. Aang did the same thing as I did - his became a lot faster then mine - I wanted more of a feeling to it. I was done being limited with only the use of my hands. I leaned my whole upper body against him and we kind of sort of just --

kissed. . .

* * *

**Pretty good for my first try at fluff, don't you agree? :)**


	7. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. All of the rights belong to Nickelodean and the creators of she show.**

**Sorry it's been a while since I've updated, I've been working on another story of mine the past week called "The Absence of Zuko" which I highly recommend to check out. I know, once you see a fanfic with an unknown character in it, you immediately think that it's not worth reading, but trust me, it really is!**

**The ending to this will be really short, simply because I've moved on from this story. This doesn't mean that I'm done with Taang fanfics, because that is NOT TRUE. Besides the story that I just talked about, that's all that I will write about on this site, so expect a whole lot more from me.**

* * *

I woke up in the morning, just like any other day would start out. The first thing that I saw was the sun shining through the roof of our tent. That's usually a sign that it's time to get out of there and begin the day.

I walk out of the tent, like always, and go towards the old fire pit that we made last night. I glanced over and saw Aang and Toph sitting by it, but I didn't pay attention to them for long, as I overlooked them quite easily. When I looked away after my usual "Good Morning," I could still see the two of them out of the corner of my eye. I continued to rummage through a nearby bag to get some tea going.

". . . sure you don't want anything to eat? 'Cause I could get you something, really. It wouldn't be a problem, at all."

"I'm fine, Twinkle Toes, honest," she giggled.

That didn't sound right. Being my suspicious self when it comes to Aang and other girls, I turned my gaze back over to them.

I dropped the dishes that I just pulled out of the bag.

That little _bitch_! I knew there was something up with them ever since she joined our group! That was why I tried my best to keep them seperated, even if they were practicing "earthbending". Now, I know what they've been doing behind my back. I was afraid that this was going to happen. I didn't like Toph as it was, but now, she has just crossed the line. First, she bosses me around, then she doesn't help out with anything, and now she steals my boyfriend?

"Having trouble there, Sugar Queen?" she asks in the smart ass tone of her's.

Aang tried to hide his smile behind Toph's hair bun, but I could still see him.

"What do you think you're doing?" I gestured toward their two interlocked hands.

"Um, sitting here?"

I saw that smile come off of Aang's face once he felt a fight coming on.

"Sitting there with _him_?"

"With Aang, you mean? Yeah, I'm sitting with him. Got a problem with that?"

I seriously felt like my eyes were going to come out of socket when I saw those two sitting in the grass together. I was blown away by what I was seeing. I didn't know what else to say about it. Toph's comments were making it too hard to insult her, but I kept trying to anyway.

"Yes, I have a problem with that! You can't date Aang!"

"I didn't even say I was dating Aang, but now that you mention it, yes, we are dating." Toph smiled, thinking all of this was some big joke. To me, it wasn't. I couldn't stand the two of them being together, not to mention now I have to put up with it until the war is over, and who know's how long that could take? Aang needs _me_ beside him in order to bring back balance.

I basically repeated myself, saying that she couldn't date him. I was too angry to say anything else about even. My mind was saying to much better comebacks, but they just would come out. I don't know if it was because I was too hurt, or what?

By this time, I was standing straight with my hands on my hips. I wasn't going to leave until I had an explination. Toph made another comment, much to my hurt feelings though, so I felt like I had no other choice but to leave. I could not just sit there eating breakfast with _Toph_ being all over Aang! I just couldn't take it!

"Jealous much?"

* * *

**I wrote this in about 15 minutes, but I hope it's still worth reading :P**


End file.
